


Ficlet Drop

by Bolontiku



Series: Ficlet Drop [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: A collection of stories I found buried in my drafts folder, ranging in fandom; there is no particular plot nor do I have any plans to continue at this point but it was sad to see them sitting.





	1. Clark Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Clark Kent makes you rethink dating and on a whim you decide to surprise him at the office party.

"You and Clark are so cute together and you really got dressed up for this! He doesn't know your coming right?" She asked nudging you with a smirk.

You smiled at Bethany, shaking your head so pleased with yourself, you had dressed at her place wanting to surprise Clark at the office party. He always knew when you had a surprise and it was no fun, but this time, this time he had believed you when you told him you couldn't make it to the office party.

Three months you had been dating the tall office dork. So many thought he was bumbling and clumsy, but you had seen past that, he was always Perry's second choice and depended on by the chief. 

Still, he had asked you out several times before you said yes. Of course he understood and never gave up. 

Leaning against the elevator wall you smiled, you were glad he had been persistent. After your ex Paul you hadn't wanted to date again, ready to settle down in your little apartment with your cat alone for the rest of your life. 

Now here you were, waking up in his bed with him by your side or he in yours. It was amazing, Clark was amazing. Attentive, kind and patient how anyone had passed him up was beyond you. Especially with how big he was. 

You shivered at that thought, thinking back to the morning. He was always so careful with you, taking his time and filling you up at a torturous pace, prying every moan and gasp he could out of you with whispered words of praise.

You felt your face heat as you stepped out of the elevator. Bethany tugging you along behind her as the office party was in full swing. 

It took you what felt like forever to find Jimmy, not that he was the one you were looking for but he knew where to find Clark always.

"Clark?!" He asked leaning into you with a smile, "damn Y/N you sure look great tonight! Clark went into the copy room with Lois, they were trying to nail down the end of a story they were in the middle of earlier!"

"Thanks Jimmy!" You pressed your lips to his cheek hurrying off. You bit your bottom lip as you grabbed hold of the doorknob, smile breaking across your face as you swung the door open, "CLAAAARK!!"

He scrambled back, tugging the bottom of his button up and turning as your face fell, "Y/N! I-I thought… you said you couldn't make it?"

You shook your head slightly as Lois peeked from behind him. "I- I should go-"

"Y/N wait!"


	2. Brock Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the edge, numb yet in pain, you come face to face with a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of suicidal thoughts, implied abuse

Empty. Empty. Empty, empty, empty. There was nothing left of you. You had looked in the mirror and stared at a stranger, no longer able to recognize yourself. You had left the apartment, your feet carrying you forwards until you had come to the bridge. 

Looking around until you were satisfied you were alone and carefully climbed over the barrier to teeter on the barely there ledge.

The concrete bit into your skin, you clutch at the edge as you peered over. Darkness swirled below you, though you could hear the rush of the water. 

Cold, empty, and hungry. That darkness was hungry, it would swallow you up and you would cease to exist.

No more. No more pain, no more sorrow, no more loneliness.

Silent tears tracked down your cheeks. You wondered if anyone would notice? Notice your absence. Not that anyone cared, work would just hire someone, grumble about how inconvenient it was to have to do so, but that was it. 

You had no one.

There was him. 

_ He _ would miss you. 

Miss shoving you into the wall, pushing you down under him, leaving you with bruises…

That was it though, no one asked, they turned a blind eye, placated with your automatic response of, "I'm fine!" Followed by a bright smile. 

It left you empty, drained, exhausted. There was no joy in your life, you remembered growing up being surrounded by friends. Laughter had been a constant. Books and outings with them. If you thought back to just a year ago you had friends, though they had disappeared so slowly. 

A little whimper left your lips and hung in the cold air in front of you. 

You just had to let go.

"Ya know, if ya need help you could just ask for it?"

You let out a yelp, spinning precariously on the ledge of the bridge and slamming into the concrete, grimacing as you did so. Large strong hands gripped your elbows and you look up at a tall man with black hair and coffee brown eyes, he easily lifts you and pulls you to the other side and set you down gently. Your legs wobbled and you sank to the floor, you look up as he knelt in front of you, “was it your intention to throw yourself into the water?” he asked sounding furious. 

Yes, the answer is yes, God yes. Though you didn’t answer out loud, keeping the urge to flinch under control. You would not cry. His brows furrowed as he grabbed your upper arms, a small hiss leaving you, “what is this?! Who did this to you?” there was anger in his words.

You stared up at him blankly, “why would you care?”

Lips pursed together in a straight line and the thought came unbidden, you had angered him. Instinctively you recoiled, pulling back away from him. “Yer right, I don't."

You stared at him in shock, shrinking back as he reached out and swiped his thumb over your cheek, gasping as relief flooded over you, a sob exploding as you threw yourself at him. Strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you close, his voice low as he whispered to you. "Fine, fine, c'mon then. Ya like hot chocolate? Chocolate fixes everything…"

"I don't even know your name?"

He chuckled, low and dark, "call me Brock."


	3. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has no interest in the woman that Happy is sponsoring... None at all. None.

It wasn't a rare sight to come across you sleeping. Being Happy's little sister you were always around. Not that you were, Happy's little sister. It was a program he had joined, not for children but one to sponsor and help guide those that were struggling to make the credits needed. He was paired off with you when you matched, being in the Criminal Justice Program and working in engineering as well matched the two of you and you found yourself being sponsored. 

Of course with Happy being in charge of Security it meant he was running around and you being in your third year of college meant you had a ton of homework. 

Tony was not curious. Not in the slightest. Not in the young lady that was constantly asking his best friend questions as you trailed behind him. He was not one bit curious about why you had a bright stripe of vibrant purple and pink in your hair, he didn't like it that you wore your hair up in a pony, or the way you looked up at him through your bangs. He didn't like the way you took his coffee cup and drank it. 

He didn't like the way your lips felt under his or the way your soft little moans made his heart flutter and stomach tighten. The way your arms wrapped around his neck as your legs wrapped around his waist, certainly not the way your cunt felt all hot and tight as he buried himself in you.

It wasn't even the way he distracted you or the fact that he could get your attention when you should be studying. 

He stared at you, books strewn around the table where you had fallen asleep with your textbook open under you. 

He was way too old for you, no way you could ever be interested in an old man like him. You were in the prime of your life, just starting to experiment and barely understanding the person you were, not to mention the person you were striving to be. 

No.

He understood. No strings attached. Perfectly reasonable. Very mature. 

He brushed your bangs out of your face and smiled softly. Would you protest if you woke up in his bed in the morning?


	4. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times with Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SMUTTISH, no plot

You clamped a hand over his mouth, you could still feel his smile stretching under your fingers, his chuckle rumbling up through his chest as your hips moved up and down. "Hush…" you warned him before he could make a smartass remark. You ignored the feel of his lips against you palm before his tongue slipped out making you jerk your hand back.

He groaned, blue eyes fluttering closed as you ground down and circled your hips taking him in deep, "Y/N," he moaned and damn if his strangled voice didn't hit you straight in the gut.

You forced a breath out, he felt so good, those strong hands clutching your waist urging you down and up. Fingers digging into your flesh, he thrust up, burying himself in deeper, sinking into you with low moans and growls that made your skin tingle and legs shake. “Clint, mmn.”

He watched as you closed your eyes, head falling back. Loved the way your body shivered as your legs tightened on his waist, he thrust up and your nails bit into his shoulders as your lips parted and your entire body tensed, your walls tightening around his cock as he came following you over the edge.

Clint knew the rules, you didn't want feelings, no strings attached, just fun you had said. He ignored the way you felt laying atop him, ignored the way it felt running his fingers through your hair. He could do this. Just fun.


	5. Loki Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our ever charming Prince Loki of Asgard is told a fairy tale. "Once Upon a Time," children!!!

"Once upon a time," Loki smiled, it had been some years since he had heard those words. Surely the old woman was speaking to herself as she moved around his hiding spot in the asgardian library, she did that often he noticed, speaking to herself in her odd language. Yet, truth be told he adored her singing voice and so he listened without responding, believing that if she knew he understood that she would stop and that would be a substantial loss in and of itself. 

"In a kingdom far far away, there lived a Queen and King so beloved by the people all was well and all were happy. They were just and kind, fair in all their dealings with the court and to their people; did I mention? They were deeply in love. 

Loki supressed a satisfied grin, instead opting to flip a page he had not read at all as he had been distracted listening to the old woman's voice. No need for him to stare blankly at a page for longer than necessary.

"Now, as all that are in love they had a child, she was named, Milintica or more commonly known as Mili, and the princess grew. And as all that are in love the princess was followed by yet another they named the second, Ixtlilal she was known as Lila, and Mili adored and loved her little sister. 

"The two grew up, close as could be. Many times they could be found whispering secrets to each other, finding places within the palace to hide from their tutors and laughter filled the halls of the palace bringing forth a time of great love.

"Now the oldest had hair that rivaled the darkest of nights and the younger would brush and plait her sisters hair with much care and love and though the younger had dark hair, in the light of the sun it was a rich brown. Mili had dark brown eyes yet Lila had eyes the color of a golden sunset. The older loved her younger sisters voice, often playing her violin as Lila sang and so they grew into young women, studying together and learning what they needed for their futures. 

"Now it came time that their beloved parents had visitors, of course they hoped that the young Prince visiting would be betrothed to the eldest and thus unite their Kingdoms.

"The prince happened upon the sisters who were relaxing in the garden, Mili playing violin whilst Lila sang and he was quite taken by both asking to sit and listen.

"Later the two were taken to see the King and Queen where they were told that Mili would be betrothed to the young Prince and excitement ran through the sisters both going back to their chambers to gossip before going to sleep. Both ladies making plans for Mili about her future, her new home, who she would meet what her wedding would be like. 

Loki shifted, ahh, he knew this story. Was that where she got her odd accent? Had she come from that Kingdom? Many had mourned the loss not a couple years back, Frigga had spoken with Odin, persuading him to send aid. How odd that it was now a story to be told, as all children's stories go, as a warning.

"The Prince and his father stayed for over a month, enjoying the sights the Kingdom had, hunting with their father and taking part in the small parties the Queen had set for them. Giving time during the day for Mili and the Prince to become more acquainted. It was during the day that Lila ran into the Prince who asked about her sister. 

"She is changing and will be down in a few moments," Lila offered with a smile. The Prince asked her to join him in a small walk, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and begging to hear her sing if even for a moment. 

And so Lila sang, quietly and a small song she had known since childhood, one she and Mili had come up with. It was then that the Prince leaned in and stole a kiss.

"The surprise and shock that ran through the Princess!! She ran away, confused and distraught. She had to tell Mili! Mili, who had seen the kiss. A darkness had begun to grow.

Loki had stopped reading sometime ago, blue eyes focused on the page before him as the woman made her way around, aged fingers running along the spines of the books.

This was not how the story went, his brows furrowed in confusion. He knew this story, they told it to the children his mother helped care for. It was disconcerting to hear this version, it had been told that the younger Princess had thrown herself at the Prince, beguiling him with her siren's song. Jealousy and the lure of marriage to a prominent Prince with the promise of her own kingdom twisting the character of the princess.

What was this new version?!

"Lila paced the length of her room, she had to tell Mili! It was not her fault, though guilt filled her, she had done nothing to deserve that. She had not asked for the kiss nor had she fluttered her lashes at him. She had but praised her older sister in her absence. Speaking on how talented Mili was not only in her education, but in how she played several instruments, how she practiced with their healer and learnt many many spells and potions to help the people of their kingdom. How Mili worked endlessly with their mother to help with the operations and comings and goings of the people. 

"The door to her room opened and Mili stepped in closing the door.

Loki shut the book and set it aside, he wondered what would happen between the sisters, waiting with bated breath.

"I know you stole a kiss," Mili hissed angrily, face contorting with the emotion.

"NO! I did not ask for it!" Lila sobbed.

"You bewitched him with your voice! As you do with mother and father every time you want something! Now he is speaking to father, he wants to ask for  _ your _ hand in marriage!"

"Lila was confused, why would he ask for her hand? Was it not already that Mili was betrothed to him? Were there not already plans laid in place for their marriage?!

Lila was surprised by the pure hatred she saw in her sisters gaze, she flinched at it. "Mili I would never!"

"You did, but I will right this wrong!" It was then that Mili straightened and began to chant, the words old and unknown to Lila. A hazy cloud settled on the young princess dizzy and nauseous she stumbled forwards, reaching out to her older sister for help. Yet, her sister pulled back out of reach letting her fall into darkness.

"When she woke the palace was dark and cold. Stumbling out she stopped a guard who brushed her by, following the man she found the people gathered in the main hall.

"Princess Lila has gone missing, troops have been dispatched and the people are looking as well. No ransom has been demanded as of yet but it cannot be swept to the side. The princess must have been kidnapped!"

Loki frowned, "but she was right there! Did they not see her?"

Golden eyes turned to him, shock evident on her features, "sh-she caught her reflection," the woman gasped quietly, "she had been turned into an old crone… and when she spoke, her words were muted and those that were spoken none understood!"

Realization dawned on Loki, there before him the old haggard cleaning woman had a soft gentle voice and eyes like the golden sunset.

"Princess Lila?"


	6. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Sundays are the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied Smut, smut, NSFW, fluff, fluffy smut, gross

Bucky smiled, he burrowed further into the pillow, reaching blindly behind him for the source of the soft hum. 

His hand landed on your thigh, interrupting your quiet song, you squeaked as he turned and dropped his body onto yours, pulling you down under him, lips skimming along your neck making you suck in a breath your hands finding their way into his dark hair, fingers skimming up along the nape of his neck and diving deeper, tugging as he slowly sank into you.

It wasn’t often you two had days off together and when you did you packed it with as much as you could, wanting to show him all your favorite sights and movies. You loved sharing your ice cream with him, stealing his fries.

But today he had deemed lazy Sunday. No plans. Cell phone off, he had even unplugged the landline, shutting off the wifi. You had spent all morning in bed, your laughter filling the room when his fingers found your sides, laying side by side just talking. 

You had rolled him under you, demanding kisses, he had complied smiling beneath your lips, hands slipping up under your shirt. Once he had pulled you under him you were more than happy to be spending the day in.

You ran the pads of your fingers along his abdomen, the muscles there jumping slightly, Bucky watching you intently as you explored his body. You skimmed your fingers up over his chest, he smiled as you straddled him. 

“Did I mention that you are perfect?"

You grinned, before tilting your head to the side, hair tumbling over your shoulder, "not today?"

Bucky growled as he lunged up, mouth attacking your neck, teeth nipping, hands catching your waist to push you down onto the mattress. You followed his lead, wrapping your legs around his waist as he rocked his hips into yours grinding his hard length against your clothed core.

You decided lazy Sundays were the best as he slowly pressed into you. Yes, definitely the best.


	7. Brock Rumlow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bad Brock has a soft spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, NSFW, oral, sex, the sex happens... Oh and some fluff

"Baby…" his voice was strained, jaw clenching, fingers gripping your hair as he canted his hips up, the muscles of his thighs under your palms taut and strung tight as he attempted to keep control. "Ya gotta stop...fuck!" 

You took him deeper, the tip of his thick cock hitting the back of your throat and sinking in. It was a power high, to have him writhing under you, to know that you could have him hissing, swearing, and on the verge of losing all control; all while on your knees in front of him. Your vulnerability for his. This is what you did to him, what he did to you. All that power packed in thick muscles, hard as steel, sharp teeth with a bite that could kill you. Traded for your soft, sweet kindness that he was weak for.

Brock was a predator, which is what made him so damn irresistible. Under all that gruff, the cursing, the swagger, the rough tough exterior; he was careful with you. Soft, sweet words whispered in your ear in the mornings or in the quiet darkness of the night. 

You would squeal with glee when he'd catch you up, threatening to punish you for being a damned tease. Yet, he'd take care not to bruise you, even if he pushed you up against the wall, digits pushing into you, praising you-

"Goddamn Y/N!" He growled legs shaking, pulling you from your thoughts, he tugged at your hair, "baby, s-stop!" Voice strained, he was so close, you had him there at the edge.

You ran your tongue down the length of him, his shout as he curled over and around you exactly what you were after. Tears stung your eyes as he thrust up into your mouth, hands pushing your head down into his lap, your nose buried in the curls at the base of his cock as he came, thick cum painting the back of your throat and you swallowed it greedily. 

Pulling back as he fell to the bed bonelessly you preened with joy as he pried one eye open to glare at you. "Fuck was that?!" You licked your lips, uncertainty showing in your eyes. He was always so good to you, always taking care of you, you had just wanted to give him this. He sat up and you flinched, he immediately held his hands out and his brows came together in concern. "Hey," he cooed, hands gently cupping your face, "it's me, its me baby, I gotcha…" you relaxed into his hands. Lips sought yours, tongue pressing past yours tasting himself on you. "Did I tell you I love you?" He asked pulling you into his lap, rough calloused hands slipping along your soft legs, up under your dress, "you got no panties," he said, hands squeezing your ass.

"This morning and no," you answered, hands slipping around his neck to scratch into his short hair.

"You little minx!" He grinned wolfishly and you could feel him stirring under you, "fuck am I gonna do with you?" He asked voice low and gravely. You gasped softly as he slid his hand down between you, fingers pushing up into you, "so damned wet for me baby."

"For you," you nodded, eyes closing, squirming as he pumped in and out of you, you whimpered and dropped your head onto his shoulder, hands falling to his shoulders and twisting in his dark tee. "Brock!" 

"Tell me sweetheart, tell me you need me?" He hummed, you could hear the grin in his voice, heat rose up along your ears and you buried your face in under his jaw. "Y/N?" He pulled his fingers out and pulled you back so that you could watch him lick you off them. "Let me take care of ya? Wanna feel that cunt wrapped tight around my cock as I fuck ya sweetheart, but ya gotta say ya want me."

"Please? Please I want you," his eyes darkened as you said the words, squirming in his lap, his cock hard and thick slipping along your folds as you did so.

He grinned, "got an idea. I wanna watch you fuck yourself on my cock," you stared at him in shock, his grin widening, "go on baby, I know you can do it." He raised an eyebrow, shoulder lifting under your hands, we can go to a movie then-" his breath escaped him as you lifted your hips and sank down onto him in one quick stroke.

The feel of him filling you so completely left you breathless, you vaguely registered his curses as you set a quick pace, his hands on your waist as he laid back, muscles shifting under your fingers as you rode him. 

"C'mon baby… Fuck yes, thats my girl!" He growled, you could feel him shuddering under you, hips stuttering up as if it was too much to control. "Y/N, damn baby!" His coffee brown eyes closed, head falling back as your legs tightened around his waist, heat pooling low in your belly.

"Brock?" You gasped, breath stuttering, "Brock? N-need you!"

He understood, rolling you onto your back and fucking into you, his strong hands wrapping around the back of your knees and pulling you up into every thrust, desperate to bury himself deeper into you as you wrapped your legs around his waist wanting, wanting so badly it burned.

The moan that tore out of his throat was enough to push you over the edge, the coil snapping. Your nails dug into his shoulders, as you came, walls tightening around him, Brock swallowed your cry as he came undone.

He marvelled in awe as you slept. Soft and sweet. Why you stayed he had no idea. He ran a finger along the length of your nose smiling softly as your face scrunched up for a second before relaxing. 

Whatever the reason he was glad he had stepped in that night over a year ago. 

He might be a bastard that deserved to die a miserable death, but he wasn't gonna stand by and let some limp dick noodle beat on a woman that couldn't even raise a hand. Not that women were weak, he had had his ass handed to him by several women before, but you hadn't had an ounce of fight in you. He frowned the memory making him angry.

"Need a song?"

He jerked his eyes up to meet your gaze, hard look softening as you stared at him eyes half lidded with sleep. "You gonna sing for me?" He asked gruffly. 

You laughed softly, "course!" He dropped his head onto your tummy as your hands rifled through his dark hair, "this little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine… this little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine… this little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let it shine." You smiled as he hummed along the end, his fingers playing with the end of your dress before he stilled and his breath evened out. You were in love. 


	8. Natasha Romanoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind closed doors Natasha is completely different for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Smut, Smut, soft fluff, NSFW

She was soft and sweet, little moans and blushes when it was just the two of you. Yet cold and unreadable when you were surrounded by her team, she would pull away when you reached for her in front of Steve or Bucky. You brushed a bit of dust from her shoulder and looked away, expression neutral. 

Here though? Behind your closed doors, she had pressed you against the wall, lips slanted over yours, hands busying themselves with your belt. You stopped her though, slowing the kiss down, deepening it, tasting her exploring with your tongue, hands in her hair, breath mixing as you pulled away. She narrowed her green eyes at you as you laughed softly, "let me," you hummed slipping lower.

She liked being in control, preferred it, who did not? You understood. Still you could coax her under you with soft words, pressing her down into the mattress while kissing her, hands exploring, seeking skin, encouraging her soft moans.

You liked the way she tasted, the way her hands caught in your hair her hips bucking up into your mouth, her walls clenching around your fingers as your tongue swirled around her clit. 

You liked the way she said your name, breathy, soft, as if it were some great secret. Smooth skin littered with scars, she tensed as your fingers traced over them, relaxing when you didn’t pull away, sighing as you returned between her legs. Again coaxing her to the edge until she was tumbling over it, trembling beneath you, your name whispered in adoration.

She was soft and sated when you left. You understood, this was it, you could only have her here behind closed doors.


	9. Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP? sex with Wade is always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, smut, dirty talk, its Wade

It was supposed to be a one time thing.

But you left your number next to his bed when you snuck out.

He had the snarkiest remarks and talked the wildest shit when you lay in bed together, he made you laugh and it was easy to talk to him.

You loved the way he fucked you, pulling on your hair and smacking your ass. "That's my girl!" He'd groan burying himself inside you, "if you want we can switch places and you can pull on my hair."

You gasped as he hit that sweet spot, tongue swiping along the shell of your ear, "mother fucker you have no hair!" You growled as he continued the fast pace.

He groaned, face buried in the crook of your neck. Those damned noises he made, it always sent a shiver through you, "you said you didn't care about my looks!" He whined playfully.

You came, shattering into a million pieces as he thrust in to the hilt, pinning you under him as you screamed his name. "GODDAMMIT WADE!"

He snickered as he kept you in place, slowing his pace, "Y/N, stay the night. Promise not to fuck myself with a cucumber, you can hog the covers and I'll let you… cuddle my unicorn!?"

You smirked, face buried in the pillow, "how can a girl turn that down?" You asked as heat coiled low in your belly, Wade stroking the fire inside of you, he would leave fingerprints on your waist, bite marks along your neck and shoulders. It left you with an indescribable feeling. 

He laughed, a quick bark as his hips slammed into you, hand slapping down across your ass as he chased his own orgasm. "C'mon! Here cums daddy!" His hand slid between your thighs, fingers slipping in your slick, he murmured into your ear, nipping at it, "you gonna come with me baby? Say you will, tight little pussy clamping down on my fat cock! God Y/N it feels so damned good to fuck you, feeling you come, better when I come deep inside you, you want that baby girl? Want me to fuck you, come deep inside ya?"

"YEEESS!" You cried, fingers twisting in the sheets as he brought you back to the edge, you pushed your hips up and back into each thrust.

"Say it, say you want me to come inside ya!"

"Fuck me Wade! Fuck! Come deep inside me!" Your orgasm slammed into you, your voice hoarse, vision whiting out as you felt Wade thrust into you one more time, hot cum filling you as he came, cock throbbing deep inside you.

"Fuck Y/N, I'm so in love with you!"

You blinked, he was laying next to you, finger tracing a line along your jaw. "Well, my pussy is fuego, can't imagine why you wouldn't be in love with me."

His face scrunched up as he chuckled. "Let me get that blanket, I only use it on special occasions mind you!"

"Wade? Your unicorn?"

Wade paused, "you want my dick again?"

You rolled your eyes pulling a face and then pointing to his unicorn who sat facing away from the bed. '_ She's innocent! _' He had cried. 

Wade trudged over, face sad. "Okay, be nice!" He pouted handing the plushie to you.

You laughed, "course. Oh, Wade?" He turned and looked at you, "pretty sure I'm in love with you too."

"Fuck the blanket, I am going to keep you awake all night, bury my cock so far inside ya you'll be tasting it for breakfast!" 

"I mean, I could suck you off so long as you don't reorganise my insides!"

"God- you're perfect!"


	10. Loki & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles all around and who's in a rush to define anything?

It started as a joke, Sam pulling you from under his arm, stating that he wasn't the only one to be able to cuddle with you as he glared at the other one that did this.

Both men crossed their arms over their chests, ignoring the giggles that burst out of you.

It was always Sam that started things after all, he wasn’t afraid to be the first to step up. Sam was thick and hard, but when he pulled you into his lap you found that soft spot, pressed against that toned tummy of his and he sighed as the movie played much to their chagrin.

You liked Sam, he was funny and open, never held back when it came to being honest. 

Nat caught you off guard, she wrapped herself around you silently after missions, they really couldn't argue when you looked over her slender shoulder, his smile cocking sideways and he shook his head, the other looking away lips pursed. She was hard and jagged, you ran your hands up and down her back as she sprawled atop you, breath evening out and body softening as she became more relaxed. 

Clint curled up beside the two of you, the redhead pulling on his hair till his arms and legs tangled with the both of yours. This made you warm and soft, eyes drifting shut as the two cuddled atop you.

Loki was patient and it was more of you seeking him out. Slowly creeping into his room when everything seemed to become too loud. He would raise one eyebrow as you poked your head around the corner and clear his throat patting the space beside him. He ignored the happy little sound that made his heart quicken as your feet hurried to carry you next to him. Your body warm and soft, lifting his arm he allowed you to wrap around him, pulling you close, you sighed contently as the ache between your temples lessened. Loki had that effect on you. Certainly he could keep you for a bit? There was something there between the two of you, not that he wanted to examine it too closely. You were close with him much more these days… he looked down as you sighed happily. Could he make you happy? He knew the other would be his only challenge and he was not one to share. 

Steve grinned as he tugged you into his side on the couch, grumbling that everyone else got to cuddle with you, it was owed him! You laughed poking his side and curling up next to him, large hands gripping your legs and tugging them into his lap, an arm wrapping around your waist, both of you getting lost in the documentary.

Tony pulled you out of his lap, princess this and princess that. Flirting and dirty talk easily turning Steve's ears red as you gave back just as quick, Tony crying out as you were pulled from his lap. "C'mon Barnes! I just got her!"

"My girl… it's my turn now," he growled pulling you into his lap.

"Your girl?" You asked as he tucked your head under his chin. 

"I mean…" his arms tightened around you, body tensing as your hands slid up his chest. Your teasing laugh relaxed him, "c'mon doll… ya know what I mean."

"Do I?" You asked prompting Steve to choke slightly, looking away quickly as you looked over at him, head tucked under Bucky's jaw. "See, for me to be yours you'd have to first ask."

"And if I ask?"

"You want me to give you an answer to a nonexistent question?" You huffed tugging his left arm around your waist and getting comfortable in his lap. "That might be a bit difficult to answer. Don't I make you happy?"

"Without a doubt!" He answered quickly.

Tony snickered, not even bothering to cover his grin. He wondered if you could choose? Between Loki & Bucky it was a toss up, you seemed quite content and at ease with both men. Seeking them out when they needed it most, when you needed them. Tony looked over at Steve and met his gaze, matching the raised brow. Steve shrugged. 

Who was in a rush anyways? 

This worked.


End file.
